Du schläfst nicht
by fanficgirl5
Summary: Post-Reichenbach-Story - Sherlock kommt nach Hause und will John alles erklären und will auch nie mehr so lange von seinem Blogger getrennt sein, doch es erwartet ihn eine böse Überraschung...


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ich bin wieder zurück./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Endlich!/span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Leise, darauf bedacht, ja keine Geräusche zu verursachen, gehe ich die schmale Treppe zu unserer Wohnung hinauf./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Die knarzende Stufe überspringe ich ohne nachzudenken./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mrs. Hudson soll mich nicht bemerken, noch nicht./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du alleine hast das Recht, der Erste zu sein, der von meiner Rückkehr erfährt./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Es tut mir leid, aber es war notwendig um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen und jetzt kann ich dir das auch endlich selber sagen./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du wirst wütend werden, mich vielleicht sogar schlagen, doch letzten Endes wirst du mir verzeihen – das tust du immer./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Vorsichtig drücke ich die Klinke unserer Wohnungstür hinab und lasse diese aufschwingen./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Es ist dunkel, dunkel und ruhig, aber ich weiß, dass du da bist./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du vor drei Stunden das Haus betreten und es seitdem nicht mehr verlassen hast./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du hast müde ausgesehen, hattest einen harten Tag./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Vermutlich schläfst du schon./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"So leise wie zuvor erklimme ich die Treppe zu deinem Zimmer und öffne langsam die Tür./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du bist nicht da – offensichtlich./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Das Bett ist gemacht und jede Falte feinsäuberlich glattgestrichen./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Schon lange hast du hier nicht mehr geschlafen und da du auch nicht im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gelegen hast, weiß ich nun ganz genau, wo ich dich finden werde./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, zu dem mich ausschließlich der Gedanke an dich veranlassen kann, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Schlafzimmer./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Kurz lausche ich an der Tür – Stille – dann trete ich ein./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du liegst in meinem Bett, vollkommen ruhig, und die groben Umrisse, die ich im Dunkeln erkenne, reichen aus, um mein Lächeln noch eine Spur wärmer werden zu lassen./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ich will dich nicht wecken, du hast den Schlaf bitter nötig./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"So verlasse ich das Zimmer wieder./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Allein deine Gegenwart hat dazu geführt, dass mein Herz schneller schlägt, sodass es mir in den Ohren dröhnt./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen habe./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Die ganze Nacht über mache ich kein Auge zu, wage es aber auch nicht, mich in meinen Gedächnispalast zurückzuziehen, will ich doch auf keinen Fall verpassen, wie du aufwachst und noch immer schlaftrunken zu mir ins Wohnzimmer tapst./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Stunde um Stunde vergeht, doch du kommst nicht./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Es ist bereits Mittag, als ich beschließe noch einmal zu dir zu gehen./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ich muss dein Gesicht einfach im Hellen sehen./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mit leichten Schritten trete ich also an dein Bett, das eigentlich das meine ist, heran./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du liegst noch immer genauso da wie in der Nacht und doch ist auf einmal alles anders./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Tageslicht erfüllt den Raum und lässt deine Haare – sie sind länger als damals – golden schimmern, aber das ist es nicht, was mir den Atem raubt./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Die Helligkeit enthüllt auch ganz andere Dinge./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ich sehe die leeren Tablettenpackungen, viele – zu viele – und ich sehe deinen Brustkorb, der sich weder hebt noch senkt./span/span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Wie betäubt wanke ich die letzten paar Schritte, die uns noch trennen, nach vorne und blicke hinab auf dein Gesicht./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Du wirkst so ruhig, so entspannt, so gelöst./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Fast könnte ich glauben, du würdest schlafen, aber du schläfst nicht./span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #3c3c3c;"span style="font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Mit zittrigen Fingern streiche ich über deine Wange, so kühl – viel zu kü Meine Sicht /br /Zu spä /br /Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät, zu spät, zu spä /Diese zwei einfachen Worte brechen über mich herein, schlagen wie Bomben in meinen Gedächnispalast ein und hinterlassen eine Schneise der Zerstö /br /Alles ist unwichtig, sollen die Räume doch /Es gibt nur einen Raum, der jetzt noch von Bedeutung ist, es ist der Raum in der Mitte, im Herzen – dein /Hier bin ich sicher, hier kann ich die Realität verdrä /br /Einige Minuten verbringe ich beinahe glücklich in deinem Raum, bis auch dort die Risse die Wände empor kriechen und die Decke einzustürzen /br /Panisch will ich den Verfall stoppen, kann nicht zulassen, dich zu verlieren, doch es ist zu spä /br /Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät, zu spät, zu spä /Schon wieder diese zwei Worte. Sie hallen mir noch in den Ohren, als ich schon längst in den Trümmern meines Gedankenpalastes /br /Es ist /br /Mit einem Schlag bin ich wieder im Hier und Jetzt, mein Kopf /Das einzige, was zählt, bist du – schon /br /Wie ferngesteuert verlasse ich das Zimmer um wieder in das deine zu /Ich weiß genau, wo du deine Waffe /br /Das zusätzliche Gewicht fühlt sich gut in meiner Hand an, so unfassbar gut, ist es doch der direkte Weg zu /br /Kurz überlege /Soll ich hier bleiben, in deinem Zimmer, dass – auch wenn du schon lange nicht mehr hier geschlafen hast – noch immer deinen Geruch enthält, oder soll ich zurück zu dir gehen, mich neben dich legen, dich vielleicht sogar in den Arm /br /Ich will bei dir sein, bei deinem Geruch, deiner Wärme – nicht bei dem kalten Körper in meinem /br /Bestimmt hebe ich die Waffe und lege den kühlen Lauf an meine Schlä /Ich weiß, wie ich zielen /Es ist so /Nur ein wenig Druck auf den Zeigefinger ausüben und schon bin ich bei /br /Bedächtig setze ich mich auf dein Bett. Es sieht fast so aus, als habe es auf mich /br /Ich schließe die Augen, atme bewusst deinen Duft ein – so vertraut und gleichzeitig so /br /Es hätte anders kommen sollen, anders kommen müssen und doch sind wir jetzt /Die arme Mrs. Hudson, sie soll uns nicht /br /Noch einmal lege ich die Waffe beiseite, wische mir die feuchten Spuren aus dem Gesicht und greife nach meinem /Mycroft wird wissen, was zu tun ist – das tut er /br /Erleichtert, auch diese Hürde genommen zu haben, tausche ich Handy wieder durch Waffe und schließe meine Augen /Es ist fast so, als ob du neben mir /Nicht mehr lange…br /br /…br /br /…br /br /…br /br /…der Knall der abgefeuerten Waffe ist gedämpft, nicht laut genug um jemanden zu /Es hätte anders kommen sollen, anders kommen müssen, aber manchmal spielt das Schicksal nicht /Manchmal bleibt allein die Illusion von zwei schlafenden Menschen, die doch niemals mehr aufwachen werden./span/span/span/p 


End file.
